Warmth
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: Lucy's cold. I wonder who's going to heat her up? [NaLu; fluff; oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly._

* * *

_Warmth_

_**by **__TheSpicyBurrito._

* * *

Lucy shivered uncomfortably in her spot atop her fattened bed. She was covered by mountains of thick, fluffy blankets, but the un-sustaining warmth that radiated from them just wasn't enough.

She needed something warmer. Hell, where was that dense flame-user when you needed him?

The celestial spirit mage could feel her lip quiver as the cold air picked up and swelled around her room. She had closed all the windows, locked all the doors and pulled out some of her oldest blankets that hadn't been seen since her childhood out of her unorganised closet, piling them atop her small, fragile figure.

If Natsu was there, she would be feeling nice and cuddled into the comforting warmth of his flesh that seeped from him to her as he "unintentionally" held her in an embrace as the two slept. Only then, was she able to sleep correctly.

The blonde wasn't going to deny it; she really did miss Natsu and his barging in. It was one of the things that made her happy and humoured - despite the overall annoying ramblings he and his blue feline exceed would come up with on the spot.

It's all because of that stupid mission that he wasn't there with her. Didn't the idiot always go on about them being a team? Pft, what a bunch of hobnokky all that was. The second Lisanna mentioned the two words "spicy food", Natsu ears twitched in excitement and his stomach churned hungrily, and of course, the idiot accepted, saying to Lucy that it was "a brief mission".

"B-B-Brief m-mission my a-ass..." whimpered Lucy, snuggling further into the blankets as the air had somehow grew chillier. Thoughts of getting frostbite clouded the shivering blonde's mind.

Suddenly, there was a single knock at her window and she instantaneously perked her body straight up, and the blankets slid down her, immediately causing her to practically turn to shards of frozen icicles. But, she pushed all that away and climbed out of her bed, adjusting her fluffy cat slippers and her long, thick pyjamas that were a soft, baby-pink colour.

Quickly and quietly, Lucy opened the window and a certain someone jumped in, along with the strong, gushing winds of outsides' snow storm, causing Lucy to instantly leap back into her bed - not worrying about the intruder - and throwing the blankets over her frame.

"Luce!" whispered the oh-so familiar voice.

Slowly and carefully, the celestial mage peaked through a crevice in her blanket and blushed at the sight of Natsu laying directly beside her. She knew fully well that her intruder was Natsu, because, come on, who else would barge in unexpectedly at 3:00am at night for no particular reason?

She opened her mouth to speak, but was far too freezing to even bother, so all she did was just smile gently.

"Huh. Are you cold?" the dark figure asked in a whispering tone.

Lucy shakily nodded in response and suddenly, strong, broad and ever-so buff arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her against a muscular figure. She blushed even darker at the contact she knew she was sharing with Natsu. This was something rather common, why was she getting all uppity over _this _particular time!? Oh right, probably because he's currently inhaling the scent of her neck.

Lucy was too cold to fight Natsu's strange actions so all she did was ask him gibberishly, "Wh-What a-a-are you d-doing?"

Natsu sighed with comfort and pulled his head back slightly. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an entire eternity, and neither of them did anything to destroy the romantic comforts they both felt at that moment.

After what seemed like centuries of stillness between the two, Natsu's face inched slowly towards Lucy's, causing their lips to be mere millimetres away when suddenly, the space between them closed and Natsu's lips came into soft contact with hers.

Lucy's eyes widened and a blush tinged her face. A new warming sensation washed throughout her once shivering body and she felt warmth arrive into her once again.

The kiss was long, passionate and ever-so sexy.

Natsu's tongue brushed over her rosy lips, beckoning for entrance. The celestial mage shyly granted it to him and slowly pryed her closed lips apart, allowing Natsu's tongue full access.

A few seconds later of breathless kissing, Natsu's lips retracted off of Lucy's and the blonde instantly felt slightly more chilled. But that was besides the fact heat and blood began rushing to her face, and she went red all over.

"Good to see you again, Luce." Natsu grinned before pecking her gently on the tip of her nose. Lucy blushed even darker - if that was possible - and slowly brought her hands up to his chest, allowing them to hesitantly explore the dips and curves of his well-defined muscles.

Natsu grinned even more at her actions, and Lucy almost instantly yanked her hands off. Shockingly, Natsu's hand roamed over to hers and he held it within his palm before bringing it back up to his chest and held her hand over his hastily thumping heart.

Lucy smiled shyly and buried her head into Natsu's warmth, soaking it all in. His scent, the comfort and of course, his relaxing warmth.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll keep you warm from now on." the dense fire mage grinned before bringing her body closer to his. Lucy smiled at this and let out a sigh of content and at that, fell asleep directly in the warmth of Natsu's arms.

* * *

_Woah, excessive amounts of fluff, or what!? I don't know, I was in a rather...fluffy mood, and decided I'd write this up for the hell of it! :D I hope you guys liked it, and remember to leave a review, they really encourage me to write more for you all! 3_

_Completely unedited (due to my severe lack of the capability to pay attention when reading over my stories...), so please excuse any errors. _

_- TheSpicyBurrito, out._


End file.
